Light in the Darkness of His Heart
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: Caroline has escaped the walls of Mystic Falls and has began her life as a fashion merchandising major at NYU, living the life of a free vampire on her own. One snowy winter night she comes in contact with a dark figure from her past, looking for light in his world of darkness. How can she teach him to love, but also teach herself to love him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello my friends! Its Elizabeth with a new Klaroline fanfic. I was inspired by Christmas in NYC, because I just couldn't get out of my head how romantic it is, and so a new story was born. I have this deal with my readers, okay? I challenge you all on the world wide web to read and review this story preview! Tell what your thoughts, likes, and dislikes are! Should I keep going, should I quit? Let me know!**

**Cheers.**

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter One: Winter Night Meeting**

It was a chilling December night, and the snow was falling like sugar crystals onto the icy streets of New York City. I was walking down Wall Street on my way home from work at Barney's. I was working as a cashier to pay for my college tuition at NYU. Paying for a degree in fashion merchandising was not easy, especially coming from a one parent income family.

Adjusting to life in the big city was a massive change from the small town Virginia life I had lived before. Crazier drivers and more responsibility was probably the easiest way to describe it. I had been able to score a small studio apartment about ten blocks from campus. It wasn't a penthouse in the Upper East Side, but it suited the needs of a college freshman. Cheap rent, pre-furnished and cute guy neighbors made it nice.

So there I was, walking down the street in the masses of people Christmas shopping and window looking. Wrapped in my magenta wool trench coat with my matching black cashmere beret scarf and gloves, I was warm and cozy. My black rubber soled Uggs were helpful too. I had armful of shopping bags with family Christmas gifts that I had bought with employee discount. I was considering stopping at the Starbucks on the corner, and decided that a warm white chocolate mocha would do my chilled skin good.

Pushing my way through the revolving doors, I entered the warm coffee shop. Immediately my nose was filled with the delectable scent of salty caramel and brewing coffee. Weaving my way through the crowd of people, I found myself in line to order. There was only one person in line ahead of me, so the wait only took about two minutes. When it was my time to order, I stepped up to the counter.

"What would you like, ma'am?" the young barista with fiery auburn hair asked me.

"I want a white chocolate mocha, grande. Extra whipped cream and a dash of peppermint swirl." I said, answering the young girl.

"That's going to be a total of $4.56. What's the name?" she also asked, grabbing a cup and sharpie off the counter.

"Caroline." I stated, and slid over my well-worn Visa platinum card. I was getting paid on Monday, so I could splurge this once on a expensive drink. Taking my card, the girl scanned it, and I signed the touch screen monitor. Sending my cup down to the guy making the drinks, she moved onto the customer behind me.

I watched as my mocha was made, but then got bored, so I turned to look at my surroundings. I spotted a group of girls from my business class sitting huddled around textbooks, talking and taking notes together. I recognized Samantha, a tall brunette who sat next to me in Microsoft Office 1. She waved when she saw me, but then when back to talking to her study group. She had invited me to study with them numerous times, but I was either too busy working or too tired.

"I have a white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream and peppermint swirl for Caroline?" The male barista announced, and I grabbed my drink. I didn't see any open tables, so I decided to just go back to my apartment. It was getting late anyways, and I had class at 9:00 am the next morning.

Passing through the people once more to get to the door, I waited in another line to exit. After five minutes of shuffling my feet, I finally got through the doors into the cold blasting air. But when I walked out into the frosty night, I walked straight into someone with the most amazing ice blue eyes. I knew him immediately.

"Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Looks like the naughty Original hybrid has appeared! So what do you all think? Keep writing or drop? Review you thoughts! Have a good day/evening.**

**-Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2: Confession of Protection

**A/N:**

**Hello my dear and lovely readers! Can I say how much I LOVE new followers, ****favorites, and reviewers? You all are AH-MAZING. Okay, so as you can see, this story is continuing!(YAY) I give you this, a full upadated chapter. Hope you enjoy my story, even though my writing sucks!**

**Cheers.**

**-Elizabeth**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confession of Protection**

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" I asked, my breath foggy in the snow filled night air. Klaus Mikaelson, who I thought had moved to New Orleans, was standing here right in front of me. He was dressed in a dark blue jacket, with the collar pulled up to his blushing red ears, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep warm.

"I came because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." He whispered his English accent refreshing to the Northern ones I had been hearing. I looked at him with a look of remorse on my face, but only for a moment. I wasn't going to let him guilt talk me.

"Well, I have been very content living my life free of the hellish drama ensued by you and your malicious hybrid and power obsession. Goodbye." I said, pushing my way around him and stalking off down the sidewalk.

I really couldn't believe that Niklaus Mikaelson had really drug his sorry ass up to New York City just because he needed emotional support from his former crush. Breaking up with Tyler two months ago after struggling to handle a long distance relationship was enough drama to drive one girl off the freaking Empire State building. I hadn't seen Klaus for nearly six months, and I intended one keeping myself away from that hunk of English romance and charm. I was not interested in kind of relationship at the moment.

I crossed the street that my studio was on in caution. Even if I was an indestructible vampire, I was still extremely afraid of New York winter night drivers. Pressing the code to get into my building, I rode the elevator to the third floor where I was currently residing. The doors dinged when they reached my floor, and opened to let me out. My neighbor Daniel was standing by the door playing on his phone when I got out, so waved to him before I got back on.

Rifling through my purse, I found the keys to apartment. I slid the key into the lock, and pushed it open when it clicked. Closing the door behind myself, flipped on the light that illuminated my open floor planned dining, kitchen, and living room. Placing the Barneys bags on the kitchen counter, I hung my coat on the rack and through my boots next to it. I then went searching for wrapping paper, scissors, and tape from my bedroom. But what I was looking for wasn't what I found.

When I flipped the light on, I surprised to see the gloomy, stubble covered face of a blonde headed Original hybrid. He had scared the living crap out me, and I planned on telling him that, along with a whole other lecture of nasty things.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled, questioning Klaus, who was lounging on my used to be neatly made purple covered bed. He gave me a semi-smile, and then answered.

"Can a nice gentleman not visit a dear friend without getting critiqued on his sudden appearance?" Klaus said, asking me with a face of faux innocence plastered onto it. I rolled my eyes.

"Number one, to hell am I your dear friend. And second, how in the world did you manage to break into my apartment without me knowing it? I have a door man and a freaking security keypad. I didn't even tell you I was in New York, so I really don't know how you found me. I haven't talked to you in eight months. Not that I wanted too anyways." I mumbled the last part, crossing my arms over my chest in frustration.

"Well, if you think about it, sweetheart, it's quite simple. If you haven't noticed, neither your door man nor any of your building-mates are on vervain. It was easy to compel them to let me in. And Samantha, you know? She happens to be a dear friend who I asked to keep an eye on you. She has done a marvelous job, I must say." Klaus commented, his left hand rubbing the bone of his jaw. I looked at him in complete horror.

He had someone follow me? I thought we were over this chase-Caroline-around game. I was not interested in Klaus and his little games. All I wanted was to get my degree, and get a job as a fashion designer. Yet, I couldn't live my life without the interference of the world's biggest douche bag. I seriously wished I had the white oak stake with me then, but then I remembered I didn't want to die.

"So let me get this straight. You stalked me, tracked down where I lived, what classes I was taking, where I was working, and even my favorite damn coffee shop? Not to mention, send someone to watch my every move and report back to you? My God, you're my psycho than Damon!" I screeched, fury wafting through my forever young body. I wanted to rip his throat out then and there.

"Love, I still don't think you're getting the point. I didn't just come here to see you, I came to protect you." Klaus replied to my accusations, rising from my bed. I gave him a look of confusion, which he read quite clearly.

"I have lived many a century. Over those many adventurous and exciting years, I have made numerous enemies and foes. Normally I conquered and killed quite easily, but there is a situation with this one, I'm afraid. Apparently, my dear and loving father has regained power and strength. He wishes to demolish me and everything I have built my life to be. But he has decided to that to really break me, he will have to destroy the thing I hold dearly and love the most." Klaus explained, his hands motioning to accompany his logic.

"What is the thing that you love the most? Besides Rebekah and Elijah, of course." I asked, wanting to know what could make this cold man care so much.

"It's you, Caroline. You're the thing I love the most, and he is out to destroy _YOU_."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, don't kill me. Yes, i left a cliffhanger.;) I drive readers crazy like that. Remember REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW. Which means if you do, I will UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE as soon as I humanly can! Have a good day/evening!**

**-Elizabeth**


End file.
